Face The Truth
by Finchel-Monchele
Summary: This is my first Monchele FanFic and my first story!I hope you will enjoy my story! Please let me know what u think!:  My story begins at the end of season 2, the last day of shooting! Lea has to make big decisions and face! But will she do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Listen carefully, Lea."

Today was our last scene of season 2. It was one of best and most emotional scenes and music number I have ever done on Glee. But I was so happy to do it. This episode would be amazing, I knew that. We shot a couple of scenes in my hometown NYC but I think that whole episode is one of our bests.

I was really happy to be back working with Cory, my Finn! Finchel was back baby! We both couldn't be happier about that! We are the biggest fans of Finchel and everybody knew it. We grew so close together, we were best friends, no scratch that we were more than that.

When I got to the set, I could already feel the sadness in my stomach because I knew this will be the last scene of Rachel Berry. I definitely had tears in my eyes but I couldn't get my make up ruined so, I tried my best to hide them away. After today we had a couple of days off before we would prepare for our big tour through the States, England and Ireland.

When I finally arrived at the set, I could already see everybody in their costumes for Nationals but of course there was one person missing, Mr. Cory Monteith. That wasn't something new to us, he was always late. I went to Kevin and Ashley. We had a good talk right before someone tapped me on my shoulder. I knew by not even looking who it was.

I turned the face him. "Hey Lea, are u ready for this?" saying with his crooked smile which I adore so much. "Of course I am. Bring it Mr. Monteith."

He lead me then to curtains, where would start with our song. Before I could say something else, I noticed his face! He was completely white and the cute and adorable smile from before was gone.

I got scared. I asked him right away, "What's wrong Cory? You look like a ghost. You scaring me." I tried to face him while I talked to him but he was too tall for me! I couldn't get a look at his face.

After what seems like forever he finally faced me. There was still no smile but his cheeks were finally coming back to a normal color. But there it was a tear, I swear, I saw tear on his face.

Just when I was about to say something, he finally opened his mouth "I know this is probably a bad timing or maybe it's the right timing, I don't know! I hope you won't get mad at me for what I'm going to say now. Please just listen carefully to this song, Lea! It says everything."

I couldn't reply. I had no idea what to say, what he meant by that? I was so confused. The only thing I heard after this was Ryan shouting, Places everybody and the music to Pretending started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2******

After the song ended I know what scene came next. I never was so confused or nervous before in my life. How am I going to react now, what am I going to do? All those question had to wait! After Ryan made sure everybody was gone and it was only Cory and myself on set and well 40 other people but who cares about them.

Ryan came immediately over to Cory and me, which meant still no alone time to talk about it.

"Listen guys, I need this kiss to be real as possible, we have to see the magic. That after everything Finn and Rachel been through they finally let their feelings show, stop pretending and don't care about the others. It's only them."

I really needed to talk to Cory before we shoot the scene but the luck wasn't on my side today. Of course Ryan shouted places everyone.

There we stood, Face to Face and heart to heart just like the song. I looked into his beautiful eyes and I knew that wasn't Finn staring at Rachel, it was Cory looking at me! I saw him coming closer to me. We were only seconds away from each other. I leaned into him. And in that moment our lips touched and it was magic!

We kissed so many times on the show before but this kiss was different. Because it wasn't acting. It was real for the both of us. He knew what I felt in that moment. I held on to him like I never want to let go of him. I wanted that kiss to last forever, I wanted more! I knew he felt the same way. This kiss was full with passion and magic. I know that kiss only lasted seconds but for us it was a lifetime of waiting finally over. I saw everything clear. All the confusion from before was gone. I saw it! Right there I knew what he meant by his words from before. I saw my future, with him.

Just before we could deepen our kiss, which we both wanted so much, Ryan shouted "Cut guys!" It was hard to let go of that moment but we both knew we had to.

Ryan came over to us "Guys this was exactly what I wanted. Amazing! Let's do it again"

We had to shoot that scene so many time. We had to repeat the kiss what seemed like a 100 times. When we were finally done and I was about to talk Cory. I saw Ryan coming over to me. I thought this can't be happening. I don't know what he wanted because I couldn't really concentrate. My eyes were on the guy who was about to leave. I couldn't believe it. Why was he going away? We needed to talk.

After I lost track of Cory, I said to Ryan that I needed to leave and I would call him tonight when I get home. I ran outside but I couldn't find him anymore. I searched everywhere for him.

But nothing. After I gave up searching, I went to my trailer to get my things; I saw a note on my table "Thank you Ms. Lea Michele. I will never forget it. I'll see you soon;) Xo Cory".

There I was in my trailer. I held that little piece of paper in my hand. I couldn't believe what was going on right now. This morning everything was ok. I knew every step of my life but now I had no clue. I asked myself the question over and over again, What are you going to do now, Ms. Lea Michele?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I needed to get out of here. I needed to put L.A. behind at least for awhile. After I cleaned my trailer and took my things, I headed over to the parking lot. Deep down I hoped he would be there, waiting for me so we could talk and not separate like that. But after I saw only my car, I knew that he left.

I got into my car and put my things on the backseat. Just when I wanted to start the engine I got a text message on my phone. The text came from Theo, my boyfriend. Yes Lea, you still have a boyfriend. Don't act like you didn't know that.

It was a sweet text. "Hey sweetie, are you still shooting? I wanted to let you know that I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I miss you. Call me when your finished! Love you." I know as a caring girlfriend I should have called him right away but I just couldn't. Not after today. I need some time.

When I got home, I called Ryan first. I promised him I would. I was really trying to concentrate to what he was saying. It was just some new ideas he had for our tour and told me again how amazing Cory's and mine last scene was. I had to end the conversation because I couldn't let myself think about it again.

"Hey Ryan, I'm little bit tired and I have to catch a flight tomorrow." I hoped he would get what I meant with that and wouldn't be mad at me. But I knew Ryan and he was fine "Of course Lea, go to sleep and have some relaxing days in New York. I'll see you Wednesday."

We ended our conversation. I knew what was next. I couldn't put this on hold forever. After I decided I had to call him, it took me again 30 minutes to actually dial his number.

After I took a last deep breathe, I push the call button. It only took him one ring to answer his phone.

"Hey sweetie, finally you call me. I was getting worried. Did you just finish shooting? I can't believe that Ryan would that. You shoot the last scene today, right? So it was only Cory and you?" The last part he said very slowly and I knew what he was thinking.

"Yeah I just got out of the parking lot and saw your text". I couldn't tell him the truth, he would ask more questions. "Me too, I'm really looking forward to spending some relaxing time in New York before our big tour." I avoided the whole Cory subject. I knew that he wasn't comfortable talking about him.

While he kept going on about how excited he was and what he had planned for us. I kept thinking about Theo. I knew that he was good guy. He was good to me. Yes, it wasn't love at the first sight or passion between us. I didn't see any sparks when we kissed but that was ok, I guess. We were good together, we came from the same background and everybody expected us to become a couple. And thanks to Jon we did.

"When will your flight be in New York?" he asked me. I almost forgot I was on the phone with him. I immediately answered him "I should be there 3:15pm. But you don't have to pick me up, I can take cab!" I was really hoping he would agree to this, because I just couldn't handle him at the airport. I needed some time before I would see him. But of course that wish didn't come true either. Like I said, today was not my day.

"Definitely not, Lea. I will be there at 3pm just to be sure. I will let you get some rest for tomorrow. Goodnight my love. See you tomorrow. Love you" and I knew he wanted to hear it from me too. After all that is what you say to your boyfriend, right?

But what should I do? I didn't have much time to think so I only said "Yeah you are right. I need some rest. See you tomorrow, can't wait either." I knew that it wasn't true but I had no other choice. And with that the phone call ended. I couldn't lie to me about love. This would be cruel.

After our phone conversation ended, I felt for the first time in a very long time alone in my apartment. I mean I live alone, I knew that but I never had the feeling of loneliness before. I had to distract myself. So I made myself some soup. It was fast and thankfully I wasn't really hungry. It was perfect. I sat on my couch while eating, I hoped Sheila would come but I knew why she was hiding she knew I would leave soon and that made her sad.

I didn't want to turn on my TV, I just sat on my couch. It was completely silent in my apartment. And my brain started to rethink the whole day. I got lost in my thoughts and I couldn't do anything against it. I had to give up. Somehow I knew that I needed to that. I need to make sense out of this.

The first thought that came into my mind was his words, our kiss. The feelings I had while kissing him. I knew those kind of feelings aren't normal and they would mean something. I knew that deep down. But I couldn't bring myself to face the truth. Not yet.

I couldn't stop thinking about it. That kiss was so clear in my head even after hours, I still could feel his lips on mine. I let my fingers touch my lips just like his did. And right there, I had the same feelings again. The sparks, the magic and the passion between us it all came back. I didn't want to lose this feeling. I was sure of that. It was something I needed in my life. Our kiss wasn't acting, I was sure about that. It wasn't Finn and Rachel kissing it was Cory and Lea. I knew that and I knew somehow he knew it too. I was just happy that no one else noticed it. Our fans will just see Finchel and it was the way it should be.

Right there, I knew that I had to stop thinking about that scene, about him and about today. I was in a relationship. I can't think like that about another guy. It's not right. I still had Theo and I didn't plan on breaking up with him. How can I break up with him? When I wasn't sure what this was. I couldn't make any sense about it. With Theo I knew where I stood, it was safe for me. I knew he loved me. He would never do anything to hurt me. We weren't the most passionate couple or didn't always agree on the same things but that's ok. He tried to understand how I felt about Glee or my co-stars but I knew deep down he just didn't get it. So I started to avoid the whole subject. This meant no fights or stupid conversations. We weren't the perfect couple, I knew that but we did get along and for the most part we were making each other happy. That's what love is, right? Which couple is perfect? You only get the perfect love story in movies or good television but in real life. Real life was different, there wasn't any space for fairytales.

I didn't even know what I was feeling for Cory or what he felt for me was real. I couldn't just throw my whole life I had built with Theo away for…? Yes what was it? Cory's words came out of nowhere. I knew we always had a deep connection but we never acted on that. But how could I be sure what he felt for me was real? I never saw him in a relationship. I just figured he wasn't the kind of guy. So maybe what he felt was just a stupid crush or a fling nothing serious, I couldn't risk losing Theo over that. Yes, that was it for me it was just a crush and a crush would go away. I was really hoping I did a good job convincing myself that it was only a crush. I just caught up on my acting. Nothing more.

With that feeling I got myself to my bathroom, I had no idea how late it was but I knew I had to hit the bed. I had to catch a flight in the morning and I still needed to get my things ready.

After I went to bathroom first and cleaned myself for the night. I went to my bed. Just when I was ready to sleep and turn off my light. My cell phone went on again. It was another text message. I didn't need to check it. I knew from who the text was. I was arguing with myself if I should read it or not. I mean I knew what Theo wanted to say, just that he can't wait to see me and wishing me a goodnight.

So I decided not to read it. I turned off my light and I was ready to fall asleep and put this whole day behind me. But my brain didn't let me. My eyes stayed wide open. Somehow I got the crazy idea that maybe it wasn't Theo who sent it to me. What if it was Cory? I mean it doesn't make sense, I know that. But still, maybe he had something to say to me. But what could be?

I couldn't stop thinking about that unread message on my phone. I turned on my lights on again. I took my phone in both hands and I slowly turned it on.

My heart literally skipped a beat when I read the name. I couldn't believe it was really him. I was so happy that I checked my phone, I knew my feeling wouldn't trick me. But what could he want? I was scared to read it but on the other hand I was curious too. I open the text message and begun to read

"Hey Lea, it me. I couldn't go to sleep like that without saying how sorry I am for today. I feel so awful and that was the reason why I just took off after shooting. I know I shouldn't have said it but I just couldn't help myself. I'm really sorry, I wish I could take it away. I hope you are not mad at me, Lea. I don't want to lose you over this. You are the most important person, you know that. I'm really sorry again, I hope you forgive me. Have a wonderful time Ms. Lea Michele on your break. See you on Wednesday. Xoxo Cory."

I read his message probably 5 times and each time out loud. So I knew it wasn't a dream and it was real. I didn't believe how awful he was feeling, I mean he didn't do anything wrong. He followed his heart something I was afraid of doing. I couldn't do this to him, I need to make this right. It took me only seconds after reading to write back.

"Please Cory, don't feel awful about what happened. You didn't do anything wrong. I can't tell you how happy it makes me to finally hear from you. I was looking for you. Let me tell you something, you won't lose me. That is something I was absolute sure about. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere. See you on Wednesday, my Man;) xoxo Lea."

After I hit sent, I turned my cell phone and my light off. Now I was ready to go to sleep. I went to sleep with a smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When I woke up the next morning I knew that I was late. But I had such a goodnight sleep and I just couldn't bring myself to get up. I quickly took a shower and changed. I didn't have much time for breakfast but I knew I could get something at the airport I just made sure Sheila had something to eat. I quickly said to goodbye to her. I left my apartment and went down stairs where the cab driver already was waiting.

We arrived at the airport on time. So I had still time to check in get myself a coffee and something to eat.

After I checked in and took a seat at the waiting area. I took my phone out of my bag and looked at my emails and some tweets on Twitter. I loved that community. Our fans were simply amazing. And I thought maybe it's time for a new tweet from me. Just to let them know I was going home.

I loved the quick respond I got every time I did it. It took only seconds for them to write back to me. So while I still had time before my flight, I read some of the tweets.

Basically they said all the same. "Are you going to see Jon while you are there? Are you going to catch a play on Broadway" others just said how much they loved me, how much I changed their life's. That makes me so happy. I always have tears in my eyes when I read the respond from the fans.

But there other tweets caught my attention. "Cory's favorite birthday was yesterday. Did you have anything to do with that msleamichele?" There were many with the same subject but I was sure I had nothing to do with that. I mean he could had gone easily to bar after shooting and had some great time with his friends and roommates.

I was curious, I really was! I wanted to know what happened after he left set. Where did he go? I know I got his text message but it was late and what was he doing before he wrote that? Was he at home the whole time? I couldn't imagine that, I mean it was his birthday. I was sure he was out. Maybe when I see him again next week I will ask me what he did for his birthday.

I knew I was thinking too much about him already. I couldn't let myself get carried away. But I couldn't change it either. I mean the fans went just crazy went it comes to Cory and me. So I kept reading all the tweets I got.

And let myself imagine a world where Cory and I be a real couple. We knew our nickname "Monchele" everybody on set knew it. I knew our fans would be thrilled if we would tell them, Yes we are together. They would be freaking out. It wouldn't make the show any less great I knew that. I had to smile at that thought. It wouldn't change that much between us, we were really close, closer than anybody on set. Where Cory was I was not far behind. We had a connection right from the start. The fans could see that and feel that.

While I was in my own dream land where Cory and I were a real couple. I almost forget where I was and that I had a fly to catch. In that moment the woman on the counter said "This is the last call for flight 342 from L.A. to New York". I stood up and shook that thought out of mind.

I had a boyfriend, who was waiting for me at home. I can't let that stupid crush ruin what I had built with Theo. I needed to focus on my current relationship with Theo. He was in my life and I was happy with him. So I decided that I would not let anymore Cory thoughts ruin the next 3 days.

I couldn't do that. As soon as I would land in New York, Cory would not be in my head anymore. It would just be Theo and me. I really wished it would have been that easy.

When I saw the skyline of New York City, I was so happy to be here. I loved it here. It was home. I love every single thing about New York. I was born and raised here. A true New Yorker. I knew I would only have a couple of minutes for myself before I would see Theo.

I took every strength I had and promised myself I would get through this without a fight and without one thought about him.

I saw Theo with beautiful flowers waiting for me. He had a huge smile on his face. He was really happy to see me. It had been awhile since we last saw each other. I could tell he really missed me. Now my only wish was that he couldn't see through me, how I was feeling deep inside. But I promised myself and I need to that for him too that I would make the next 3 days as beautiful for him as ever. I owed him that. I got my act together and I ran towards and gave him a hug and a kiss!

I was really happy he couldn't see my face and he couldn't tell how confused I've been. All he could see was my smile when I saw him. As long as he was happy, I would be too.

I still can't believe I actually believed this would work for three days.

"I'm so happy to see you, babe. I've missed you so much. I know it's only for a couple of days but we make the most of it, right?" He said it with a smile on his face. I didn't know what to say but I had a promise to keep.

"Me too, honey. I'm so happy to be home and spend some really nice time with my boyfriend. Yes we will have an amazing time." I tried to have a smile on my face because he was watching me. He couldn't see inside of me what I was really feeling.

When we got to my apartment, he took my suitcase into my bedroom. I was just enjoying the beautiful view of the skyline. I missed this so much.

Theo came back from my bedroom and grabbed me in his arms and begun to kiss me, passionately. I didn't know what to do. I was surprised. I couldn't let myself get into that kiss. I knew at some point deep down it was wrong and I was hurting someone.

Theo knew something was wrong. He broke the kiss off. He looked me in the eyes and at that moment, I hoped he didn't know what I was feeling. After a long pause he said with a low voice "Lea, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?"

I couldn't believe he was asking me that. I was a terrible girlfriend. I need to make this right. He was not the one who did anything wrong.

"Of course not, Theo. You did nothing wrong. You are so sweet, I'm so happy." I knew it was not right to lie to him but I had no other choice. If I want things to stay the same, I need to do that. "It was just a long flight and I didn't have a very goodnight sleep. That's all. And I probably look like a mess." The last part I said with a grin on my face and I slowly turned away from him.

He grabbed me by arm and said "Lea Michele, you are the most beautiful women I know. Nothing can change that". He did let me go then. But I could tell he was not happy, the smile disappeared on his face.

I knew what I was doing here was wrong and I knew that someone would be hurt at the end. I wish someone would have been here to stop me.

The 3 days I was in New York went by really fast. I was at the airport in New York all alone and ready to go back to, L.A. I still couldn't believe what have happened in the last 3 days. How could have things gone this wrong? And I started to think where it all went wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

My first day back in New York was so great. Later that night I had some plans to catch up with my old friends from Spring Awakening. I couldn't wait to see them all again. It was really our own little tradition to get together once in a while. I told Theo that it was ok if he didn't want to come. I knew he didn't like it so much and I always had Jon.

He was really happy about that I didn't force him to come along. "I will see you tomorrow then, Lea, right? For our big date?" He asked before he left my apartment.

"Of course", I told him "I can't wait".

Jon was my best friend since we worked together in the play called Spring Awakening and I always had a wonderful time with him being my date. But the problem with Jon was that he knew me too well. He could tell if something was wrong with me. So I needed to get my act together so he would not get any clue about whatsoever.

I loved Jon and I loved the way he was so caring and so protective about me but this was something that I needed to keep to myself. I couldn't handle all the questions he would ask. I wasn't ready for that.

Jon picked me up at 8pm. We greeted each other with a long hug and we both had a huge smile on our faces. We were happy to see each other.

"It feels so good see you again my best friend", Jon said to me while releasing me from our hug.

"I couldn't agree with you more". I told while I took my purse. "Are you ready to go, Jon?" I asked him already walking towards the door.

"Ready as I never been before. Let's let go and have an amazing night". Jon said while he was taking my hand.

We went down stairs to get a cap. Our cap drive was really good. There was none awkward silence or anything about Theo. We just talked about everything. I thought that I could keep this up all night. At least I wished.

We got to our usual restaurant where we would always meet up with the other cast members and our friends. We are like a big family even after all those years we always keep in touch. I'm so thankful that I have so many great friends in my life.

Our back together dinner was just great. I had a pretty amazing time. But it was getting late and since I had just landed today and I had no idea what Theo had planned for us tomorrow, I decided that it was time for to say goodbye to my friends and told Jon that if he wanted to stay that it was ok. I will get home safely.

But I knew Jon better, "I will definitely not be letting you go home alone. I will help you call a cab ok?" He asked me already standing up so I knew he wouldn't take no for an answer.

When we were standing outside and waiting for my cab to arrive, I noticed that he was looking at me. It was a weird look, like he had something on his mind but didn't want to tell me. I was scared to ask him but I knew I had to. I couldn't stand the thought.

"Jon, sweetie what's on your mind? You look kind of worried. Do you have something to talk to about?" I asked. My voice was shaking as I was scared about his answer. I didn't know if he knew something was up with me or maybe it was all in my head. Maybe he had his own problems and he just needed a friend.

He was now looking at me direct in the eyes. I couldn't just look away that would have been too obvious so I just stood there staring back at him.

"Lea, can I ask you a question? If it's ok with you but you don't have to answer if you don't want to." He asked me with a low voice still not taking his eyes of me.

"Of course Jon, you ask me anything. You know that". I told him right away. But I knew that was a mistake. I knew what his question was.

"When did you start to have feelings for him?" He asked me straight to my face.

He looked at me with his big eyes and waited for my answer. I didn't know what to say. I knew who meant by that. I decide for now I would play the stupid part.

"What do you mean? I don't understand what you are talking about. Can you please explain it to me"? I asked him with a smile on my face. It was a fake smile.

"Please, don't be stupid. You know who I mean by that." He told me. He still had a low voice he was almost whispering it to me.

I couldn't believe how well he knew me. That was the worst part about it. I could never hide anything from him. I was like an open book to him.

I was at a crossroad now. I had two ways to go. One was telling him the truth right now about my feelings for Cory and Theo. How confused I was and didn't know what to do anymore. The other one was just pretending that he was making this all up. That everything was ok.

I knew the last one was just a lie but it was the easier way. I didn't have to face the fact or the many questions he would ask me. And I was not ready for them. I wasn't ready to face it, not yet. So I decided to go with the second one.

"Jon, I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. Who should I have feelings for? You know that I have a boyfriend who I love. So will you please stop it" I told and I have to say I was getting louder than I expected.

He looked at me with a disbelieving face. "Lea, I know when you are lying to me and right now you are. But as your friend I will respect your decision but just so you know whenever you need me, I will be here for you." He took me in his arms.

Just when he released from his hug my cab was waiting for me to get inside. He wished me a goodnight and a wonderful day tomorrow.

Now I was sitting in the cab waiting until I was finally at home and hit my bed. Jon's words were stuck in my head. He knew that something was wrong with me and he also knew that I just lied to him about it. I was a bad friend. But I decided to wait until I was home before I let the tears begin falling down my face.

When I finally was at home and closed the door behind me. I couldn't move one inch into my living room. I just stayed at the front door and broke into tears. I was feeling so bad about what was going on right now in my life.

I didn't want to hurt anybody and somehow someone always got hurt. Now it was Jon. I hurt the most important person in my life by lying to him but I didn't have any other choice.

The tears where streaming down my face like the Niagara Falls. I couldn't stop them. I didn't know how I thought that this plan I had to pretend everything was fine and to keep everything to myself would work.

Jon's words remained in my head. They repeated themselves over and over again and my reaction was getting worse.

What am I going to do to tomorrow? How can go on a date with Theo? How can I pretend that nothing is wrong?

It didn't matter all I knew was that he planned something nice for me and for us and no matter what it cost me I would go through it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day I got up pretty late. I couldn't get to sleep right away when I went to bed last night. I couldn't get Jon's words out of my mind. But finally my eyes closed and I slept.

When I took a quick look at my alarm clock on my night stand I couldn't believe how late is actually was. 11:30 in the morning. Ok, Lea I thought to myself it's really time to get up and out of bed. But then I thought when will be the next time that I can get up this late? I mean after I leave New York tomorrow, everything will be pretty stressful. The tour, the rehearsal, nothing will be the same. So I decided to take the morning or what was left of it pretty slow.

When I finally got out of bed and dragged myself to the kitchen I made me a huge cup of coffee and something to eat. I couldn't eat much because I knew Theo had some big plans for us today. I didn't know exactly what he planned but I got a clue it would be definitely a nice dinner and then we would see.

I was standing in my kitchen holding my cup of coffee and looking out of my window when out of the blue my cell phone got on. It took me really by surprise. I walked slowly back to my bedroom where it lay on top of my night stand. Who could that be? I thought that maybe Theo wrote me a good morning text and let me know when we would meet.

I took my cell phone with me back to the living room and when I was sitting on my couch, I finally looked who wrote me.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I couldn't believe my eyes. This must be a dream. Never in a million dreams did I think that I got message from him. I knew that if I open this message I will need both of my hands.

First I put my cup on top of my coffee table and then I got my strength together. I held my phone so tight I didn't want to drop it. I was so nervous. What could he want from me?

Finally I couldn't wait any longer I needed to know so I open the unread message.

"Hey Lea, I know I said I would give you space and time but I just can't go one day without talking to you. I hope you forgive. I just wanted know if you are having a great time back home and enjoy your couple days off. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Have a great last day in New York, Ms. Lea Michele. Miss you. Xo Cory"

It was really from him. I still couldn't believe it. When I first saw his name I thought maybe I was dreaming but at the end he put his name. I read the message over and over again. I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks. They were happy tears.

He was such a sweetheart. He deserves someone amazing, I knew that. This message was one of the many reasons why I adored him so much. He couldn't stand one day without talking to me and if I was being honest I couldn't either.

When I think about it, Theo and I go days without talking or texting. We just couldn't find the time. We are so busy with our lives but that was ok. I didn't feel like I was missing something.

Without really realizing what I was doing, I already started to write back.

"Hey Cory! I'm so happy to hear from you. You always know how to make me smile with your texts or by just being you. Please don't worry about anything you know I'm always happy to hear from you, no matter what. I really enjoy my days off I got up at 11:30am this morning. What does this tell you?:) But I can't wait to be back in L.A. and see you tomorrow! I hope you have an amazing time, Mr. Cory Monteith. Xo Lea"

As soon as I put my name at the end, I hit the send button without thinking twice of what I just wrote to him. I didn't care in that moment. I wanted to let him know what I feel. I was missing him too and that I couldn't wait either to see him.

I decided to read the message once more. His message made me so happy. I was in a better place right now and nothing could take this feeling away from me. When I started to read again, I got a second one. And yes it was from him again.

It seems like he waited for me to write back. He was thinking about me in the exact same time when I think about him. I immediately open the message. I wasn't nervous anymore all I wanted was to know what his answer was.

"Oh Lea your message makes me so happy. I'm so glad and happy to hear from you. You make my day amazing. I was so scared that something would change between us while you are back in New York. I'm glad you take good care of yourself. I'm back home right now. See you tomorrow. Enjoy your last day sweetie. Xo"

How amazing can one person be? He was simply amazing and I was so happy that he was a part of my life. I knew that even after Glee I wouldn't want to lose him.

I struggled with myself if I should write him back or not. Just when I decided why not a text message can't hurt, right? Oh man how wrong I was about that I would find out tonight. My door bell rang.

That stupid door bell took me back to the reality. I had no idea who was standing on the other side of the door but I was already a little bit angry. Whoever it was interrupted me. And I didn't like that.

I stood up with my cell phone in my hand and walked to the door. I took a quick look at my little camera who I installed so I knew always who was on my door.

I couldn't believe who I was seeing. Theo! Why was he here? I said he would text me with all the details and now he was standing at door. I let him in. I placed my cell phone on my kitchen counter and I didn't notice that I let my messages open. I opened the door for him.

Theo greeted me with a big hug. After we released from our hug he started to kiss me. First it was a sweet and tender kiss. He holds me in his arms like he never wants me to let go of him again. I started to put my arms around his neck.

We slowly moved back into my apartment. Our lips never lost each other. From that sweet and tender kiss first, it was now passionate and intense kiss. He started to play with my tongue. He played with my lips and I was doing the same. When we used to kiss, I can always feel my heart race, I could feel that the butterflies in my stomach but lately it was gone.

All the feelings I used to have when we kissed were gone. But I thought that it was normal. The honeymoon season was over for us. It was normal. Now I all I could think was about Cory's message to me. It still put a smile on my face and it gave me a warm feeling. I knew that I wasn't allowed to have to those kinds of feelings while kissing my boyfriend. But I couldn't help it.

Somehow Theo noticed my smiling and he thought it was because of him and our kiss. So he deepens our kiss. I didn't know that this was possible. Now it was getting wild. His hands were now running down my back until he was where he wanted to be. My butt.

Right there I knew I had to stop it. This just didn't feel right. And I couldn't do that, not now. I ended our kiss with smile and last sweet kiss on the lips. So he couldn't get mad.

"Hello there. What a way to say a hello Theo." I told him with a smile on my face. I was still near his face, I could smell his breathe.

"I know. From now on I will always want a Welcome like that". He told me with a huge grin on his face. I could see he really enjoyed our making out. And he wanted more.

"I just missed you so much and last night you had other plans and I just missed. So I decided I surprise you by coming a little bit earlier." He took me in his arms. He was sweet, I knew that. But something changed.

"You are so sweet Theo. I can't wait to see what you have planned for today". I told him while releasing from the hug.

"Well, then you better get ready", he told me while looking down on me "because I don't think they will let you in wearing your PJ". He had to laugh.

Then I just noticed that I was really still in my PJ's. I didn't change when I woke up because I couldn't. I was texting with Cory and then my Theo came.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Theo. I had no idea how late it was and that I was still in my PJ", I was so embarrassed. My face was completely red. "I will take a quick shower and be ready soon, ok?" I asked me and I was already on my way to the bathroom.

He then took my hand and looked me in the eyes and he had this grin on his face which I knew what it meant "Or you can stay like this and we have our desert now!"

I knew he would say that. I knew him pretty well. "Oh no Theo", I begun to tease him while walking slowly back to be near his face again, I started to whisper in his ear „First I want my special date and if I like what you did then maybe you get your own desert. "

And with that I walked slowly back to the bathroom and right before I got in I looked back to him with a sexy look.

"You are tease, Lea. Did anybody ever tell you that?" He shouted through the closed door.

I was looking in my mirror and I knew that I needed to keep everything together tonight. I started the shower.

He took me to a very romantic restaurant. It was the same restaurant we gone to on our first date. He was through the entire date a gentlemen. We had a wonderful time together. He was such a great friend and I really enjoyed his company.

We caught up on each other's lives. What kind of plans he had for his future. Mine was pretty oblivious I was dedicated to Glee. He knew that but didn't understand it. He always said I was too big for this show and it would drag me down. I was always mad at him for that. So I decided to never talk to him about that.

After he got our check and paid for our dinner, I was already outside waiting for our cab who would take us home. He put his arms around me from behind and whispered in my ear,

"So do I deserve my desert?" He asked me while kissing my neck.

I turned around and looked him in the eyes "Thank you for this amazing night and yes you deserve some. When I we get back I'm sure I will find something sweet to satisfy your needs". I told him with a smile on my face.

"I already it have in my hands" He looked me deep in the eyes. I couldn't take this anymore. Right then our cab arrived. I never was so happy to see a yellow cab in my life.

We both got in and drove back to my apartment.

Once we got home, I went to the bathroom. I told Theo that I wanted to refresh my face and he had no problem with that. He said he would open a bottle of wine for us.

I really had no problem with that. Alcohol would help me right now so much. I was in the bathroom when Theo shouted from the kitchen "Hey Lea, do you mind if I use your cell phone for one second? I need to check my mails. It's really important."

"No of course not Theo, go ahead. It's on the kitchen counter". I didn't take it with me tonight. It was still on the kitchen counter where I left it this morning.

Right then it hit. It was still in the same position where I left it. I never took it in my hands after the last message I got from Cory. This means if Theo opens now my phone he will see all the messages. That was not good. I need to stop him before something bad happens.

I immediately run out of the bathroom, "Wait Theo, I don't know if my battery is full. Just let me check it" Really Lea? That was the only thing that came to your mind. This was a stupid excuse.

But I already saw him in the kitchen with my cell phone in his hand. I knew then that this night would not end well.

"Maybe you want to explain something to me Lea or should I call you cheater?". He told me with a tense and angry voice but he still looked at my cell phone. He was reading all my messages. I knew that.

I knew that he was angry but to call me a cheater was just out of line. He had no right to call me that. As my boyfriend for 2 years he should know me. I was never and will never be a cheater. Now I was getting angry.

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?" I was angry at him now. I raised my voice a little bit.

"Please, don't be stupid Lea. I know everything. I know that you cheat on me with that ass of a Canadian. I always knew you would do that." He shouted back at me. He finally looked up from my phone directly in my eyes. "I'm so disappointed in you".

"Don't call him that", I shouted back. Now I was really angry. "You have no right to call him that who do you think you are. I didn't cheat on you with him or anyone. You should know me, Theo. I would never cheat on you. How dare you to call me that"!

"Who am I? I'm supposed to be the guy who loves and misses you. I shouldn't have to share you with him." He walked now towards me still holding my phone in his hands. "But no Lea I'm the guy who has to share you with him. It's bad enough to watch you every week on TV with him playing the perfect couple and see you on interviews with him", he still walked towards me until he finally was face to face with me. "But now I have to share you in our private life too?"

I couldn't believe what he was saying. I knew he never liked Cory that much or the fact that we played a couple on TV but finally hearing it out loud how much he hated it hurts so much. I couldn't speak. I didn't know what to say.

"How long has this been going between the two of you since the beginning?" He asked without taking his angry eyes off me. "Then don't tell me anymore lies, Lea. Or I will read your messages out loud." He held my cell phone now into my face.

After I found my voice again and was ready to speak again, I asked him in a low voice "Do you really think that I would cheat on you, Theo? Do you really think I would do that to you?" I looked him in the eyes.

"Cory is one of the closest people in my life. You know that. Yes, we play a couple on TV but that is it. I have you in my life. I can't believe you would think something like. I'm really disappointed in you." I told him while I took my cell phone and I was ready to walk away when he took my hand.

"You really think that I'm that stupid." He asked me.

"No, I don't think you are stupid, Theo. You just don't trust me." I told him right back.

"Please let me finish", he said with an angry look. He was silent for a couple of seconds. I think he wanted to make sure I was quiet so I would hear what he has to say.

"You really think that I don't see it. You really think that I don't notice how you act around him or worse when you talk about him?" He wouldn't dare to take one eye of my face. He wanted to see my reaction to what he was saying.

I kept my eyes open and focused. I couldn't get let my feelings for Cory get involved right now. It would only make things worse.

"You always have a smile on your face whenever you hear his name or talk to him or about him a smile which I never got. Your eyes speak the truth. And I was quiet all this time. I thought ok, he was something important. But I never believed you would actually cheat on me". Now his angry look changed into a hateful look.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing right now. After all those years he now said what he truly felt? I was angry and I needed to speak now.

"Can I speak now?" I asked with an angry voice.

He gave me a nod. Before I went on, I wanted my hand back.

"If it bothered you that much, why didn't say anything sooner? Why did you decided to speak now?" I was still shocked that he really felt that way and that after all those years he never said anything.

"Because I love you and deep down I hoped my love would get me through this and you would realize that you don't need that stupid guy or that stupid show." His voice was back to normal but his eyes were filled with hate and I could see that he was hurt.

We were now standing in my living. I couldn't believe what I was hearing from his mouth. I told him that I didn't cheat on him and he still didn't believe. And from everything I heard from him, he always waited for this moment. He never trusted me.

"I never cheated on you with Cory", it was hard saying his name. But I had to. "But I know that whatever I say you don't believe and worst you don't trust me. Which I guess you never did."

"All I can say is that I love you and I'm want to be with you Theo." I walked away. I needed some space between us.

"Do you love him?" I slowly turned around to face Theo.

"What?" It was my only respond. I couldn't believe he was asking me that. I just told him that I love him and I'm wanted to be with him.

"You heard me Lea. Do you love him?" He asked me again. He looked me in the eyes to see my reaction. "It's simple question Lea. Yes or no do you love Cory".

How dare he is to take his name in his mouth. First he called him him an ass. But I couldn't get angry at him. Now would be the worst timing ever.

Think Lea. You don't have much time. If you take too long to answer he knows it.

"I love you Theo." Maybe that would satisfy him and I didn't have to answer.

"I didn't ask you that, Lea. I asked you a simple question." now his voice getting angry again.

"I don't understand why? It should be enough for you to hear that I love you and that I want to be with you Theo." I told him.

"I can't believe that you really love that stupid ass. I can't believe that all the rumors and all the fans were right." He voice was getting loud and I was feeling uncomfortable that he was still in my apartment.

"I was so stupid to actually fall in love with a cheater." He told me again.

This was too much now. I wanted him out of my apartment and my life. I walked back at him and took him by his arms and dragged him back to my door.

I opened the door and wanted to through him out but I was too weak. He was now on my door way looking down at me. I was ready to cry but I didn't want to give him this satisfaction.

"I guess deep down I knew you would cheat on me. But I thought it would someone worth cheating with. I guess you don't deserve someone amazing." He looked at me with hateful eyes.

"You know what, Theo. If I ever would have cheated on you it would have been with him and let me tell you now one thing. He is the most amazing guy and more of man you will ever be. And now get the hell out of apartment." I shouted the last part so loud.

I took one step closer to him punched him in the stomach. That was the only way Theo would have left and shot my door into his face.

I was standing at my door listening until I finally knew he left my building. Now I could break down. I slowly got down on my floor, leaning against my door and I couldn't hold the tears in anymore.

I couldn't believe how this night turned out to be. Theo always thought I would cheat on him one day. This hurts so much. The thought alone made me cry harder. I couldn't hold the tears, the whole fight repeated in my head over and over again.

I was now alone in my apartment. After I got up from the floor and I was on my two feet I still couldn't believe what just happened. I broke up with him this feeling hurts so much. I knew that after what he said I couldn't be with him anymore.

The promise that I made myself that I wouldn't let Cory come in the way this weekend was now officially over. But I shouldn't feel guiltily about it and deep down I didn't. I wanted to write him back and I would do it again.

I took on quick look at my clock and I didn't know what time it is. Oh my god, it was already 11.47pm. I need to get into bed. I had to catch a flight tomorrow morning at 8.35am.

I went to my bathroom and took one look in the mirror. The woman who looked back at me was broke. She couldn't handle it anymore. My eyes were completely red. It made sense because of all the crying. My face was black from the eye liner I was wearing. I cleaned myself and put my PJ back on.

I wished I would never take them off. This morning everything was perfect. How could have things gone this wrong in 12 hours but I told myself that I would try to forget what happened.

I started to pack my things. Thank god it wasn't much. It took only 10 minutes for me. And then finally I was ready for bed. I couldn't wait to fall sleep and let this day be over. At this time tomorrow I was back in L.A. and I never was so happy to leave New York.

With that thought I closed my eyes and went to an undreamed sleep.

"Flight 543 from New York to Los Angeles please get ready to gate 52"

This call woke me up. I remembered now where I was. I was at the airport ready for my flight home to L.A..

I was completely in my thoughts. Everything repeated from last night. The fight with Theo his words his eyes everything was so clear. It was like it was still happening to me. I didn't know what to do.

I was standing up and ready to go to my gate. I needed some space between me and Theo and between the city.

"Good morning Ms. Sarafti and have a good flight." The flight attendant told me while I gave her my ticket.

"Thank you" I told her back but I wasn't really here.

Something from last night stuck in my head and I couldn't get it out. "_Do you love him, Lea? It's a simple question?_" Since Theo asked me that question I couldn't get it out.

Why couldn't I give him an answer? I couldn't answer him because I didn't know what to tell him.

Did I really love Cory? I mean I always had deep feelings for him but were those feelings love? Did I actually fall in love with him?

I was now in the plane ready to take off. I had 4 hours to find out what I feel for Cory.

Did I actually fall in love with Cory Monteith? That was now the big question.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey my amazing readers! I don't know what to say I can only thank you for reading my story. But I also have to say how sorry I am for not publishing a new chapter lately. My life was so stressful but finally I have things under controll and I'm back to my story! I hope you enjoy reading my chpaters and you like this one! Please let me know what you think! You are all amazing!  
><strong>

**Chapter 7**

When I landed in L.A I was so happy about it. Now I had thousands miles between me and New York, between me and what happened there. It was for the best. I wanted to forget what happened as soon as it happened.

Through the entire flight one thought never left my mind. Did I love Cory? Or was I on the best way to fall for him? I didn`t know. All I knew was that I miss him when he wasn`t around or that I always got chills whenever we hugged or had a scene to shoot. I knew that my feelings for Cory wasn`t exactly love not yet but I never had such feelings for another person. Never in my life and that was something I was sure about. I always felt connected to him.

I left the airport real quick. Thank god a cab was already there and I didn`t have to wait long.

When I was at home and unpacked my little suitcase, I took a quick look at the clock and I was glad I still had some time before I need to be at the dance rehearsal. I greeted Sheila and just snuggled with her on my couch. I was happy to be back. I hoped that our dance training would help me get my mind off things.

Before I left my apartment, I thought I should check my twitter account to see what was going. "Rise and shine everyone, it`s good to be back in L.A. Now I'm heading to our first dance rehearsal for the big tour. Talk to you soon."

I looked at the respond and read a lot of answers. I loved the reaction I get to every tweet I sent. Our fans were just amazing and the best.

I was just about to go off and get ready when I got a tweet from frankenteen: "Ohh I can`t wait either. I hope I won`t step on your feet msleamichele. See you soon

I had to laugh at his tweet. He always made fun about this dancing. I thought and knew he did do a lot better. He looked so cute when he danced.

I agree with the fans, his dancing was just sweet. I loved it. It only took seconds after he sent his tweet for our special fandom to go crazy. We knew that by every tweet or action we made the Monchele fandom would go crazy. We always had fun reading the tweets. We loved our own special fandom.

I started to read the reaction and it was awesome. They all had the same subject. I knew that he was doing the same thing right now.

"Oh my god Monchele is on at the dance studio! Please take a picture of you. "They are so cute, the perfect couple".

That was pretty much what all the tweets would say. I could read the respond all day but I needed to get ready.

I was just about to enter our dance studio when I suddenly felt a little weird. It was like I had butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't wait to go in. But I was so nervous on the other hand too, to finally see him. Ohh Lea what are you doing? You can`t have those kind of feelings. You still have a boyfriend sort of, it`s not right!

I was standing outside with one hand on the door and just not ready to get in when out of the blue someone tap me on my shoulder.

"Hey Lea, how are you? How was your 3 days off? Did you enjoy yourself back home?" Jenna asked me while she greeted me with a hug.

"Yeah I had a good time" I told her with a smile on my face. I decided to keep it to myself for now.

"What about you Jenna? What did you do?" I asked her back.

"I was just here Michael was out shooting Vampire Diaries. So I decided to relax myself for our big tour." She told me with a smile.

Michael was Jenna's boyfriend. I didn`t know him very well, but he was just an amazing guy and he made her happy. I could tell by the way she talked about him or the way they act with each other. That is something that I would want too. I want someone special in my life too someone who loves me with all my ups and downs. Right then someone came into my mind.

I didn't even notice that Jenna was already gone and by the door until she woke me up from my dreaming again.

"Are you coming Lea?" Jenna asked me with a weird look on her face. She was now already at the door waiting for me to get in but I couldn`t move at all.

"Yeah, of course". I told right away. "Sorry, I was just thinking about what will happen in there." I told with a grin on my face.

Jenna still had a weird disbelieving look on her face. But she let it go and we both walked in.

Almost everybody was already inside and talking to each other. Telling what they did on our little break.

I greeted everyone with a warm hug and a smile on my face. I was happy to see them. They didn`t know what but just by looking at them they helped to get my mind off things.

After I greeted everyone, I noticed that someone was missing. Cory wasn`t here yet. Where was he? He usually was on time especially if we had dance rehearsal.

Nobody else really wondered where he is. They were talking about the break. Until I finally asked "Where is our Canadian?" I couldn`t wait any longer. I needed to know if someone heard anything from him.

Just in that moment the door swung open and he was here. "I'm here!" Cory shouted. "Where else would I be?" he joked. We knew it wasn`t his favorite part but he had fun.

I was so happy to see him. I had the biggest smile on my face and I couldn`t deny how happy I was, I needed to show him. So I walked towards him and put my tiny arms around my Canadian.

"I missed you, it's so good to see you" I whispered in his ear. I knew he heard me and it was only for his ears.

"I missed you too" he told me before we broke apart.

I still had my eyes on him when he released me.

"Oh man, I wish we would have been greeted by you like that Lea", Kevin joked.

"I know. But we are not Cory. This is the special Cory hug and greeting." Mark said it extreme loud so he was sure I heard him.

I didn`t cared about that. They always joked about us and how close we were. But we didn`t care about what people said about us or the way we were around each other. One thing was always sure from the moment we met that we cared about each other a lot and we weren't afraid to show that. We would never change that.

After we all greeted each other and Zack was back we all took our usual places. Which meant Kevin, Harry and Naya were always in the front. The middle was Dianna, Jenna, Amber and Chord. And in the back was Chris, Mark, Cory and me. I didn`t like standing in the front and besides this would always give me a little more time with Cory.

"We will first begin with a simple dance and I think we all know it pretty well." Zack joked around, "and Cory, don`t worry, this is pretty much no dancing at all for you. Just walking and then go to your right and then to your left." Zack laughed so hard and we all had to join him. "I think you can do that" He told him still laughing so hard.

"Haha very funny Zack" was Cory`s only respond. "I think I can handle that."

"No really, Cory, all you have to do is sing to Lea like you did at the pilot, remember?" Zack told him "which we know you loved to do" he said while blinking his eye.

"How can I forget" Cory said and took a step closer to me and put his arm around me.

"Well if we are all ready" – Zack walked back to the big mirror and hit the music.

The music to "Don`t stop believing" came on. This song was and will always be something special. I still get chills when I hear it and when we have to perform it.

This is the song how everything started.

Our dance rehearsal lasted what seemed like forever. We danced to "Born this way, Sing, Dogs day are over. They weren`t that hard, but if you repeat them over and over again, you really get tired. I was exhausted after 5 hours of dancing and singing.

After everybody said goodbye to each other, the only two people left were Cory me and Zack of course. Now for the first time since he told me to listen carefully to "Pretending" we were alone. I didn`t know what to do. Every move seemed stupid.

I should have gone with the others but Zack wanted to show me something and before I really noticed everybody was gone. And I was alone with him again.

Now here we were in the dance studio, all alone. Should I say something? But all I could do was look at him and get lost in his beautiful eyes. I was thinking about his message he left me in the trailer, the message he sent me yesterday and of the course my last day in New York the fight with Theo. As I was looking at his eyes nothing seemed too bad anymore. Just by being here with Cory could make everything better. He could make anything better for me.

I was so lost in his eyes and in my thoughts that I didn't notice that he walked slowly towards me.

"Lea?" He was now talking to me. But I was too far gone to actually realizing anything.

"Lea, is everything ok?" He asked me now. His voice was now a little bit louder. He touched my shoulder.

That was the moment that I realized how close he came and I looked at his hands which were still on my shoulder. Even with that simple touch I felt so close to him.

He caught my look and he wanted to let go of it. I think he thought that he overstepped it but as soon as I knew what he wanted to do, I placed me hand over his so he knew that everything was ok. That was something I was happy about it.

I don't know what happened next or how it happened. All I knew was that I couldn't hold any longer. He always gave me this feeling that no matter what happens he would always be here for me.

I know I promised that nobody would find out about Theo but this was different. It was Cory. I needed him right now. I think I needed to let him know. I need my Cory.

He saw the tears streaming down my face. I couldn't help it. I needed him and not just one of his hands. I need to feel his big arms around me.

I was the one who closed the distance between us. I finally took him in my arms like I wanted to since I saw him coming in. I held him like I never did before. He was caught of guard I knew that but I didn't care.

He knew me and that it was what I need right now. He knew that he didn't have to say anything that if I`m ready to talk about what happened I would start.

Our hug lasted forever but it was still not long enough. I could have held him forever but I broke the hug, but before I did I whispered in his ears.

"Thank you Cory. That was what I needed. I missed you!" I told him with tear filled eyes.

He looked me deep in my eyes. He always had this gift that he could read in my eyes what was wrong with me. He could see directly into my soul. It seemed like he was my soul mate.

I knew by his looks that he knew something bad happened. He didn't ask what happened, he just stood there and still not taking his eyes of me. He didn't want to pressure me. When I was ready to talk about, he would be here. I knew that.

After I released myself from our hug and still was so closed to him that I could feel his breath on my face. I began to look away. I couldn't take his look anymore. I need to keep myself together.

It was already bad enough that I cried in front of him and but I need to keep it to myself about what happened in New York.

"I'm really sorry about that, Cory". I told him while I grabbed my things from the floor. "It was really great seeing you again. I`ll see you tomorrow". I was ready to leave. I couldn't stay any longer near him.

I knew if I didn't go now I wouldn't be able to. The things in me, by the end of the day he would know everything.

"Wait, Lea". Cory spoke for the first time "What what's going on? Please don't go and leave me like this."

He came close to me. He was now standing in front of me again. Every time he did that I was reminded of how tall he really was.

"You don't have to talk about what happened. But I don't want you to be alone right now. I can see you need someone. And if you want I can be that one." He told me with a grin which I loved so much.

"We could just get something to eat. And that is it, ok Lea?" he looked at me with a smile on his face which I can never say no to.

I waited a while until I gave him an answer. He never lost his smile. He knew I wouldn't say no to him.

"Okay Cory. How can I say no to this face" and while I said I patted his face, "lets grab some food".

He was happy about my respond. His smile grew bigger and was now all over his face.

We took our things and headed outside. We agreed that it would only make sense to take one car.

"Lea, I insist that I`m the driver. And you know I don't accept a no." He said with a steady voice and already walking towards his car.

I didn't even try to say no. First I knew it wouldn't make any difference and second of all I didn't really care who would drive. I was just happy to be with him in the same car.

I had no idea where he would take me. Usually when we get something to eat it was downtown L.A. but he drove the other way. Where was he taking me?

I was completely lost but I trusted Cory and I knew wherever he was taking me, I would love it.

He took me to a very small but still cute restaurant in a neighborhood I never was in before.

He helped me out of his car and led me to the door to the restaurant.

When we got in and I started to look around I notice some things first: no other guests! Nobody was here. There must be something wrong here. We walked towards a table and as soon as we sat down a waitress came around the corner towards our table. She gave me this weird look. She smiled almost had tears in her eyes.

Then I saw the table in the middle of the room. A table set with two candles on it. Glasses of wine and in the middle were the most beautiful orchid I have ever seen.

How did he know that this was my favorite flower? That was typical for Cory.

"I hope this isn't too much. I just wanted to celebrate your coming back. I hope you like it, Lea" He said while he took my chair so I could sit at the beautiful table. I couldn't believe that he would do all of that for me.

"Thank you so much Cory," I told while I tried to hold back the tears. "This is what I needed and somehow you know". I gave him a hug and I held on to him. I needed him and in that moment while I could breathe his cologne and his own smell, I knew how much I missed him and how much I needed him in my life.

After I let go of him and looked in his eyes. These eyes that could make me forget everything that had happen the last couple of days. He didn't have to say anything; he knew that something was wrong with me. I guess he could feel it. But he would never push me. So he said nothing. He still was offering me the seat. I loved him for that for just being him.

"Are you going to sit down or are we eating while we stand here? He said with smile on his face.

"Of course we can sit", I told him and I took the seat. "I just wanted to take another look and remember all of it what you have done for me here."

The table looked so amazing, it wasn't too much. It was just perfect. He took the seat across from mine so we could see eye to eye.

After we sat across from each other and just looked each other in the eye with no words. It was like he looked into my soul, into my heart.

I was afraid of that. I didn't want him to know what happened in New York. Not now. But I know if he would ask me, I couldn't lie to him or deny what happened. He was the one who could read me.

Right before he wanted to open his mouth and wanted so say something the waitress came. I never was so happy to see a waitress.

"Can I get the two of you anything to drink? Like a wine or a glass of water?" She asked us without taking one look of me and Cory.

"I would like to have a glass of water" I told her. "The same for me" Cory said to her without taking his eyes of me.

When the waitress was gone and came right back with our drinks we gave her our order of what we would like to eat.

Now we had 30 minutes until our dinner would be served. 30 long minutes where everything can change for the better or the worse. 30 minutes were the truth could come out and change everything. I had no idea how this night this day will end. I just hoped that I could hold myself together and in the end everything would be still the same.

"So Lea, how are you? How was your trip to New York? "He asked me in a very low voice. And while he looked at me waiting for my answer he took my hand. I knew that I couldn't lie to him not him.


End file.
